User talk:Mishatola
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Magma Colossus (Pet) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 04:22, September 12, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Listing Snacks on Pets Hi there, welcome to the wiki :) For editing Snack-liked and Loved sections on pets pages please use specific examples that you know from first-hand experience, and please avoid using text outside the templates. Thanks, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 04:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Added Arena Rank line on pets Hi there, After seeing your edit on the Arena Rank page, we added a line "arenarnk" to the pet templates. I've already added it to the code for arena ticket pets we have on the wiki. I just wanted to make you aware of it (its at the top under school). Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 16:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Altered Arena Rank Line Hi, Changed it from "Arena Rank Required" to "Arena Rank Required to Purchase" ErinEmeraldflame 01:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Editing and the source button Hi! Saw you edited Orthrus (Pet). Great add on the talents and derby skills. Just a little note though, when you enter the edit screen could you hit the source button first? If you don't and then save any changes it deletes parts of the template and makes things difficult for the person editing after you. Not going to lie though, remembering to press that button every time is not something I could do. Luckily we can make a change the settings on our accounts so it automatically starts us in the "right" screen. Follow link to get directions on how to make editing in source a permanent thing. Forum:How to Change Settings to Always Edit in Source Thanks, Nebrie 05:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Spider Golem Egg Hi, have you gotten the evanescent egg on the Spider Golem Pet? If not, I'm willing to remove it for the mysterious egg that you added, since the evanescent egg seems to be normally for myth pets and the spider golem is balance. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 18:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thank you for the nice additions to the Health and Mana page, the pictures help the page a lot. :) ErinEmeraldflame 16:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New Pets Page Hi there, just to let you know I moved the information from the Pets Category page to the new Pets page. This page will contain all the basic Pet and Hybrid Pet information. There can also be separate pages for snacks, training, abilities if the information on those things get too long. (The blurb on the Category was put there originally just to help control some of the Hybrid Pet content when the Pet system first came out and we didn't have other pages on stuff yet.) Its been on my to do list, but there wasn't a basic information page for Pets until now. Actually, revamping the very inadequate Basic Information sections has been a big project anyway. The page still needs to be filled in and can be found from the sidebar. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 17:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah Oops, we were both reacting at the same time. Hope that's ok. Thanks for the interest in helping to add basic info. :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You are right Yes, you are right. I agree completely. We had actually talked about doing that on the categories (was part of our discussion surrounding fixing up all the Basic Game Information pages). Like I did on the Category:Pets_(Hybrids) page as an example, right? ErinEmeraldflame 17:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Spell Mechanics and Damage You should talk to Potroast42 (or me lol) sometime about that idea for a project you when (when you feel you want to do it). I know designing/coding an accurate damage calculator is something he's really interested in at some point, since there isn't one that exists anywhere. There is one or two online, but they aren't accurate at all, not even for single-blade boost calculations. Though these days we've been pretty busy coding and upgrading the site. :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Starting Over Hey, why don't we start over on this. The Basic Game Information sections are very incomplete, and only very recently there has been some significant effort to revamp them. (I did a ton but have lately been more busy with the new templates.) Many of the pages I pulled out of black holes (never touched for a year with no categories) on the Wiki are still gross things that were put in place for a new purpose but not even renamed to that new purpose yet, and maybe some of them shouldn't even be in a visible part of the site right now. How about we talk about what's been done so far and what the hope/intent is and we can work from there? I can say what's been done and where it is, and then you can contribute what you think is needed? I also move that we move this general discussion to a page on the Wiki Editing Forum where it may be more appropriate? ErinEmeraldflame 03:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) (message also posted on Talk:In-Game Help Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Again, sorry for any abruptness before, we've been trying to deal with this on top of everything else... ErinEmeraldflame 05:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC)